


【第8章开始续翻】The Tartarus Affair 暗无天日

by GardeniaValen



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M, That AU where Napoleon chooses to go to prison instead of join the CIA, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardeniaValen/pseuds/GardeniaValen
Summary: 原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829912/chapters/11062142现代监狱AU，后文有E但是大部分的内容都是T-rated。得到前文译者太太的授权，从第8章开始续翻。前文见：http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=187410&extra=page%3D1%26filter%3Dtypeid%26typeid%3D98&page=1前文译者太太的翻译质量很棒，风格也简洁晓畅，我续翻的时候会尽可能向前文靠拢，为了和前文保持一致性，前文出现的名词我也会尽量都查证出来用统一的翻译。部分如果出现我认为需要修改的地方会标注。感谢我完美的amazing鹅鹅帮我beta，给我的翻译改成人话，爱你





	1. Chapter 8

VII.

Napoleon不太确定Peril的打算，但他绝对没想到Peril直接把事态升级了。真傻啊，Napoleon。这还不明显吗，一旦把Peril和暴力放在一起，就不存在什么“克制”了。

Napoleon一秒前才轻飘飘地同意了，Peril已经悄悄到了最近的两个警卫跟前。一进入范围，他就像毒蛇一样迅速出击。上一刻Peril仿佛还在和其他人一起前往实验室，下一刻他就把一个警卫的胳膊扭到背后，警用泰瑟枪到手，开火——两发电镖正中第二名警卫的脸和脖子。趁着那个警卫倒地抽搐，Peril踢了一脚被他制住的狱警的膝弯，把他的头猛地朝墙上撞。接着他抓过第二名狱警的泰瑟枪，转身，扬手扔向身后，正飞过又一个狱警的额头，把他击倒在地。后者想掏出他的泰瑟枪，但周围囚犯的隐隐骚动演变成了高涨的怒吼，他被团团困住了。

Napoleon瞪着眼，在Peril扯他手肘的时候下意识反抗了一下。“这边，”Peril简短下令，从昏迷的警卫身上抓起霰弹枪，开始穿过越来越拥挤的人群。他们到了其中一扇禁区门前，Peril用典狱长卡刷门推开，招呼离得最近的囚犯把门顶住好让其他人也出来。那个人是兄弟团的。

“出口在那边，”Peril拇指指向远处狭窄的过道，“跟着红线走。我会去把门打开。”

“就知道你是我们的人，伙计，”兄弟团的恶棍兴高采烈地说。Peril没有回应，查看周围后走上狭窄的不锈钢台阶。Napoleon跟在后面，好奇心又被勾起，他试着靠脑海中的地图确定自己的位置。

他们爬了两层楼后，Peril咕哝了一句：“纳粹。”他的语气明显很不情愿，Napoleon轻笑出声。因此他被回头狠狠剜了一眼，“你应该跟他们一起去。”

“目前看来粘着你似乎更保险。而且我也不喜欢纳粹。”

Peril张嘴想辩几句，然后叹了口气，转过身，在一扇有感应板的钢铁门前停下脚步：“随你便。但安静点，别挡我的路——”

“嘿，我们的刑警杀手！”一声大叫打断了Peril，Napoleon从楼梯井朝下瞥了眼。是Pablo和Joey，正忧心忡忡地仰头盯着他们。“嘘——嘘，”Pablo睁大眼，装模做样地用耳语大声说，“是那个俄国佬。慢慢来。谁都别乱动。就微笑和挥手。微笑着挥挥手。”

Joey举起手，“我们，呃，没——有——恶——意？”

“跟你朋友一块儿去，”Peril恼火地对Napoleon说。

“过会儿再说。我要这边走，”Napoleon隔着栏杆喊，“Frankie在哪儿？他还好吗？”

“他说不管里面外面对他来说都一样，所以他不想动。”Joey解释。

“你确定？你可以和我们一起。”

“是啊，谢谢你们想着我。”Napoleon热情地说，“希望你们一切顺利。”

“好吧，刑警杀手，”Pablo很感动，给了一个大大的笑容，“另一边再见，哥们。就算你是个他妈的老千。”

Pablo和Joey咔嗒咔嗒走下楼，Peril朝Napoleon扬起一边的眉毛，不过他刷卡推开门的时候什么都没说。警报响起，安全等级升至防暴状态，全体紧急集合。顶楼这里似乎没人，而Napoleon在新地方又有点迷路了，他默默地眨眼，透过狭窄的窗户远远地看向外面宽阔的空地，那一排排的围墙，那一座座塔。

他的同伴则没有迟疑。Peril环顾四周，像是在确定方位，然后他迅速沿着过道走向右侧。过程有点曲折，他们有时得躲开匆匆而过的巡逻队，不过最后他们还是到了另一扇有感应板的钢铁门前。

这扇门解锁后Peril是踹门进去的。里面两个警卫震惊地站起来摸向自己的枪。Peril早有准备，他把霰弹枪当棍棒挥舞，掐准时机挥过最近的警员的下巴，把他打得晕头转向。Napoleon对付另一个，他抓住了警卫的枪，把警卫的手腕死死顶在凳子边上。警卫痛叫一声松开枪，Napoleon把它踢远，想要制住警卫的肩颈，但那个警卫甩开了Napoleon，咆哮着，不过他只来得及抽搐扭动几下——Peril从背后欺上，拧断了他的脖子。

Napoleon坐起身，喘着粗气，慢慢站起来。Peril已经把两个警卫推下桌子，走到旁边的键盘前。他们在控制室里，透过装了钢制栅栏的玻璃窗能看到大楼过道的另一侧和远处，靠窗有个双层工作台占据了整面墙，放办公用品的上层和摆着电话的下层之间，八个监控屏幕在监狱的不同位置间闪烁切换。笔记本电脑和电话在桌下连接，还有两组巨大的黑色控制台，上面有不同颜色的表盘和开关。墙角架着一个灭火器，都积灰了，没人用过。

“脱掉他们的制服。但要看着门。”Peril简短地命令Napoleon。他握着警卫的一支枪，枪口朝下：他把霰弹枪留在了桌上。Peril直接走向控制台，没看Napoleon有没有听他指挥。他把Matthews的门禁卡放在传感器上。扮了个鬼脸，Napoleon照做了，他把警卫们的鞋先脱下来，再转向他们的皮带。警报被关掉的时候他还在脱第一个狱警的裤子，他听到Peril一声满意的咕哝。他把两个警卫扒得只剩底裤，站起来，无言地把块头更大的警卫的那套递给Peril。

那套衣服在Peril这么高的人身上还是太小，显得很滑稽。袖子太短了，只到他的手腕，不过有帽子遮住眼睛，远看都会以为Peril是警卫。Napoleon拉下自己的帽子遮住眼睛，偷瞄了一眼旁边的屏幕。所有监控上都显示一片混乱。Peril不仅仅打开了门，他把所有东西都放出来了。之前清空了的禁闭区，囚犯们一拥而上冲向警卫，后者无力招架。从监控上来看，Napoleon不太能找到Shevchenko的囚室在哪里。这也是Peril的计划吗？伪装成狱警在暴乱中阻截刺杀Shevchenko？这绝对是疯了——

“现在呢？”Napoleon问Peril.

“现在我们找辆车出去。”Peril顿了下，“在那之前要接个人。”

“谁？”

“一个朋友。”Peril简短地说，Napoleon感到意外。

“你还有朋友？”

“我叫你保持安静，嗯？”Peril强调，尽管他听起来更像是觉得好笑，而不是恼火，“你会用枪吧？你参过军。”

“那可有阵子了。”

“……那就除了绝对紧急情况，尽量别开枪，”Peril决定，“没有消音器，没有耳塞。室内开火的话会暂时性失聪。”

“这我还是知道的，我不是彻头彻尾的新兵蛋子。”Napoleon干巴巴地说，他还是有点找不到方向。那么，一直以来FBI对Peril的猜测都是错的了。他不是来除掉Shevhenko的。Peril是来带他撤离的。“顺便问问，你的真名不是Russell Shannon，对吧？”

Peril停下来瞥了他一眼，小心地没有展露任何情绪。有那么一瞬间，Napoleon后悔问了这个问题，准备对方一旦爆发攻击他就逃走。Peril叹了口气，转去开门：“如果我们能安全离开，我会告诉你的。现在安静点。”

 

6.0.

他们从控制室的消防通道出去时没遇上任何阻碍，这让他们松了一口气。Illya希望别用上枪。这些0.38口径的特种左轮手枪，牛仔枪，对狱警来说很普通，而Peril对这种枪的阻滞力和精准度评价都很低。谢天谢地，他们不需要用实践证明他的观点。

一跑出去，他们就快速赶往中间那座安全楼后方的员工停车场。这场骚乱激战正酣，穿着橙色囚服的囚犯们和警卫们扭打在一起，不断有人潮涌出，塔卫警员顽强地朝着推搡拥挤的人群射击橡胶子弹。他们没多少时间了，过不了多久就会上催泪瓦斯，会有人封上门点人数。Illya拍了拍口袋，找到一串车钥匙。他按下上面的大按钮，听到前两排有辆车哔了一声。

那是一辆脏兮兮的灰色路虎揽胜，估计是二手的。Napoleon试了下自己制服里的车钥匙，它指向一辆破破烂烂的绿色丰田轿车，磨损得厉害。他们坐进路虎，Illya坐驾驶座，Napoleon坐副驾驶，然后发动了车。引擎吭哧了几下，但还是很给力地隆隆发动起来。他们绕过停车场，避开混乱的人群，开往一个像棚屋的混凝土小楼。那是一座不起眼的小楼，坐落在主楼的一角，比起它前面那个发射井状的巨大建筑就是一个单独的光点。Illya在棚屋门前停车等候。

他们不需要等太久。最终，门小心翼翼地朝外打开，一个穿着狱警制服的男人踏了出来。Napoleon小小地惊喘了一声，然后放松下来。这时那个狱警警惕地瞥了他们一眼，朝车子慢跑过来。比起禁闭前他变得更结实了，稀疏的黑发盖住了他的高额头。浓密的拱形黑眉毛遮住了他深陷的，布满了皱纹的眼睛，棱角分明的下巴上留着两天的胡茬。这个狱警的制服脖子那儿有点弄脏了，是一块可能是血迹的暗色污点，来自被扒下警服的原主人。就像驻扎这块的其他狱警那样，他腰带上没枪，连泰瑟枪也不见了——很可能最近才用过扔了。

他注意到坐在副驾驶的Napoleon时停了下来，朝Illya投来疑问的一瞥。“一个朋友，”Illya说，那个“狱警”点点头，坐进后排。终于，就在此时，Illya察觉到了什么，让他呼吸猛然一滞。

Napoleon原本以为那个“狱警”是个真的。但他马上就放松下来，而Illya还什么都没说。

Napoleon之前见过Illya目标的脸。

“总算啊，”“狱警”在后排用俄语低声斥责，“你花了点时间，Illya。”

太迟了。而且，或许维持Napoleon的信任也不错——目前为止。“我没有任何借口，Oleg。”

又一次，Napoleon的眼神快速闪烁了一下。意料之外。Napoleon知道Oleg，但不是这个名字。他知道的是CIA档案里的那个，估计是。Illya早该知道那个拒绝CIA勒索的故事是假的。哪个脑子清醒的人会宁可进监狱也要拒绝CIA的工作？

“Napoleon，把枪给Oleg，”Illya随意地说，“既然你说你有阵子没摸过枪了。”他等待着。如果Napoleon拒绝，Illya会立刻杀了他。夺下枪支然后掐死他。拧断他的脖子。

“当然，”Napoleon说，听起来松了口气。他把枪递过去，枪托朝外，甚至还把备用弹药交了出去。

Oleg查看0.38口径左轮时嗤了一声，“没用的枪。典型的美国人。你知道他们这儿的所有狱警都配这个？这甚至不是升级版。”

“如果有用的话，”Napoleon不确定地说，“你还可以拿着这个。”他把泰瑟枪和备用弹夹也交了出去。Illya瞪着眼，尽量不表现出迷惑。为什么一个CIA或FBI特工会把自己的武器全部交出去？Napoleon注意到他，窘迫地笑了下，对他的疑惑会错了意。“如果你的朋友有你一成的风范，那我觉得你们有武器就够了，我们拿着也没用。”

Napoleon在玩什么把戏？还是说他只是太自信了？Illya继续驾驶，没有说话。他们出去的时候没受到任何阻拦——警卫们还有一堆麻烦，没空拦下三个目的明确快速驶出的警卫，可能是急着去协助增援呢。Illya看着路况，同时用余光留意Napoleon。比起愤怒他更觉得发冷，他对自己很失望。太干净了，Illya早该发现的。这个陷阱太精心了。有多大概率Napoleon刚好会下棋？会说俄语？能拿到典狱长卡？还知道监狱的布局？Illya早该发现的。他低估了CIA，差点为此付出代价。

他们沉默着绕过第一个小镇。太危险了。此时Oleg说：“这里放我下来。”

“你确定？”Illya问，虽然听到这个让他舒了口气。Illya想自己单独处理和Napoleon的烂摊子。

“三个男人在一辆车里太明显了。”Oleg皱眉看向Illya，显然没想到他还会问。

Illya点头，让Oleg在一个公交车站下车。他看得到公交车缓缓驶来，还只是一个小黑点，不过正好赶得上。Oleg在公交车站坐下，他们再次上路，这回他们没有目的地。Illya试着回想对周围的记忆。他得找一个安静的——

“我们现在去哪儿？”Napoleon问。

“找个地方换衣服。”

“然后？”

Illya耸耸肩，“如果你要我把你在什么地方放下来，说就是了。”

“我想我们应该离开美国，”Napoleon温和地说，“我有个朋友，应该能让我们借一架轻型飞机。我们可以去古巴。”

“‘我们？’”

“如果你不想来，那是你的事。个人来说，我目前有点受够了山姆大叔了。”

Illya假装自己想了想，“行。飞机在哪儿？”

“在霍普韦尔旁边。你要朝东开。”

Illya打开收音机，朝东驶去。当地新闻在播报监狱的暴乱事件，称这是近年来弗吉尼亚州最可怕的一起暴乱。他们想把事态往小了说，没有提多少人越狱了，但听起来还是很堪忧。有人还说要召集国民警卫队。

Napoleon好像被逗乐了，在座位里舒展开，“也许Pablo和Joey也成功逃出来了。”

Illya点头。Napoleon的朋友也是安插的间谍吗？Illya必须弄清楚。这本来只是一起简单的撤离行动，他看得到他的计划都得泡汤了。Illya咬紧牙关，双手紧紧握住方向盘，但随后还是强迫自己放松下来。现在就惊动猎物没有意义。

“那家伙叫你‘Illya’，”车内沉默了一阵，Napoleon说。Illya没开口，Napoleon又补了一句：“你说过我们逃出来了你就会告诉我你的名字。”

“Illya是我的真名。”Illya简短地说。能有什么大不了的？毕竟，他马上就必须除掉Napoleon了。失望让他一时透不过气来，他眼前的注意力无法集中，但他甩掉了它，甩掉了愤怒的不安，甩掉了不断升腾的怒火毒云。

Napoleon顿了顿，显然还想问别的问题，不过他咽下了，看向窗外的马路。他们沿途一片寂静，有一次甚至路过了一辆向另一个方向疾驰的警车。那是前往布莱克监狱集合的。

Illya开了一小时后找到了一个合适地点。它看起来是一个已经废弃了的老BP加油站，那个古早的标志积了层灰，现在的牌子都换了几代了。加油站是一座坚固的砖石房，有着灰色的砖瓦顶，窗户被封死了。近期有人闯进来过，门虚掩着，但从加油站附近杂草丛生的情况来看，它应该没人。

Illya靠边的时候，Napoleon条件反射地看了眼车子的汽油量。“我们为什么——”他的声音戛然而止，瞪大了眼睛，看到Illya的左轮手枪指着他的脑袋。“开门，”Illya简短地命令道。Napoleon照做了，Illya又说：“下车。手放在我看得见的地方。”

Illya爬到副驾驶，紧跟着Napoleon下车。“Illya，”Napoleon开口了，终于认识到他的危险处境。他听起来害怕了。很好。

“走。”Illya用脚轻轻推上门，逼着Napoleon走进空荡荡的汽油站。汽油站内部就像外面一样年久失修，而且完全被搬空了。架子上是空的，柜台上甚至连收银机都没有。

“Illya，”他们看不到街道后，Napoleon又可怜兮兮地喊了一声。

“手举起来，小胡狼。很好。Oleg是对的，这是把没用的枪。”Illya轻柔地说，“我估计哪怕是这么近的距离，想杀了你都得往头上多开几枪。你会感觉到前面四枪的，我想。可能我就开四枪，然后把你丢在这儿。或者我就只往你肚子上开枪。你死之前还得等会儿。”

“我帮了你，不是吗？”

Illya讽刺一笑，“噢没错。而且你做得非常好，小胡狼。我之前完全没起疑心。你那些关于CIA和你的‘粉丝’给你看地图的故事……你会说俄语，会下棋。你能搞到典狱长卡，不费吹灰之力。”

“听我说，”Napoleon难以置信地开口。

“但你露了马脚，”Illya冷酷地打断了他，“不是你的错。Oleg从棚屋出来的时候，你刚开始看起来很惊讶。你以为那是个警卫。但你看到他的脸就放松下来，我甚至还什么都没说。你见过他的脸。而后来我叫他‘Oleg’，你又吃了一惊。你知道他，但是另一个名字。让我猜猜，是CIA档案里的假名吧。Anatoly Shevchenko。”

Napoleon的肩膀垮了，接着他大笑起来，带着悔恨和自嘲。一只胡狼，在黑暗中大笑，一无所有。“我猜我早该知道，我要是想算计每一边，到头来只会被反咬一口。”

“哦？”

“CIA确实给了我一个工作机会。而我也确实拒绝了，好吗？不仅仅是因为那些……那些在阿富汗的事。我本来想我可以逃出去，或者通过假释早点出去。我真的没想到我会被安排在那里。我是说，弗吉尼亚监狱应该按照罪名，刑期和犯罪行为那堆狗屎给犯人分区。我当时真的惊呆了。”

Illya没说话，但Napoleon继续说了下去，“这打击有点太大了。但事实上CIA并没有把我跟你安排在一个牢房。他们想要的只是让我在里面尝点苦头，然后夹着尾巴回头找他们。但一个FBI的新手介入了，她想找个大案子。三个俄国叛逃间谍都死于看似普通的原因。FBI把它放到一边，但她想顺着嗅探到的线索找下去。”

“这个新手叫什么？”

“Gaby Teller特工。”

Illya点头。没听过的名字。“然后？”

“她发现了你假身份的问题，想查出来。所以她把我安排到你的牢房。本来你有任何动向我都应该通知她。她以为你在布莱克监狱是为了刺杀Shevchenko。”

Illya发出一声刺耳的大笑。“很好。”

“你根本不是什么自由杀手*，对吗？也不是俄罗斯兄弟会的，”Napoleon结结巴巴，急促地说，“Shevchenko是SVR的人。他是谁，双面间谍吗？你也是SVR的，对吧？”

好奇。“你原来以为我是个自由杀手？刺客？”

“是啊。我就是这么跟Teller特工说的。我想这也符合她的预想。我是说，见鬼了，所有这些冷战时期的什么境外直派间谍啊杀人执照*的烂事如今都不该存在了。”

“你会惊讶的。”Illya有点动摇。他努力绷住了脾气。Napoleon表现得不像一个走投无路的CIA或者FBI特工。那些人会试图把枪抢过来，或者讨价还价。Napoleon表现得就像是一个意外被推向死亡边缘的人，知道自己随时都会泄密，反正也不在乎了。

“是啊。我猜我确实吃了一惊，不是吗？操。”Napoleon挫败地说。“我要是考虑清楚就好了。FBI跟我说Shevchenko是那种丧心病狂的连环杀手。我想也许我帮你逃出去，而某个杀人犯还中了枪的话，那正常来说我一起跑了也不算什么事了。我没想到你是放他走的。”

“霍普韦尔有什么？”

“我跟你说过的。一架飞机。在郊外的私人机场。我有个朋友做古巴黑市的生意。违禁品运输，你懂的？通常他只运药品。我有天在图书馆的时候用暗网跟他接了头。绕开防火墙上的。”

Illya不确定他该不该信。也许这是个埋伏。“告诉我为什么不该杀你。”

“我不知道，”Napoleon承认，“你要我说什么呢？看起来你已经做好决定了。我发誓我不是特工或者你以为的什么身份。但我不知道要怎样让你相信我。”

“你之前就该告诉我你的‘粉丝’是个特工。”

“我本来会的，要是我能确定我不会某天晚上突然死掉的话！你看，我知道你打算逃跑。妈的，我们还做了计划。如果我真的是一个特工的话，为什么我不去联系什么人？他们可以等在外面突袭我们之类的。我他妈为什么还把所有武器都给了你朋友？”

Illya对此也没有确切答案。确实如此。如果Napoleon为CIA或FBI工作，搜捕人员早该就位了。如果Matthews自己把卡给了Napoleon，那他们对这场暴乱应该早有准备。但收音机里的监狱的情况一片混乱。他开始动摇了。

“翻你的口袋。有手机吗？”

Napoleon照做了。有一个划花了的旧iPhone 4。Napoleon点击屏幕，但它锁上了。

“按‘紧急情况’。现在输入三个井号键，按‘拨打’。现在按解锁键。”

Napoleon诧异地瞪着眼，手机解锁出现桌面。“我不知道还能这么做。”

“每个手机型号都有秘密破解码。大多数操作系统都有漏洞。现在拨这个号码，”Illya飞快地说了一串电话号码，“等你接通接线员以后，告诉她这个号码，”他给Napoleon一个短代码，只有数字和字母，“告诉第二个接线员，找Gaby Teller特工。懂了吗？手机开免提。”

尽管他的手指紧张得微微发抖，Napoleon还是照做了。在告诉第一个接线员代码和第二个接线员Teller名字的时候，他的声音已经基本稳住。然后他们等着，等候接听。

电话终于接通，一个年轻的女声问，“谁？”

“Teller特工？”Napoleon问道。

“这他……Solo？”Teller不可置信地确认道。她听起来像在开车。“你他妈在哪儿？你麻烦大了。”她停了一下，像在听背景里另一个人说话。当她再次开口时，她的声音冷静了些，“Russell Shannon不见了。Shevchenko也是。跟你有关吗？”

Napoleon瞥了眼Illya，那人摇了摇头。“没有啊。你不能怪我头上，对吧？我是说，我看到门开了，所以就跑出来了。”

“你他妈怎么知道这个号码的？”

“我知道的号码可多着呢。”Napoleon随口道。

“你为什么打过来？”

Illya用口型说‘交易’，Napoleon说，“我呃，我想再做个交易。”

“或许，”Teller怀疑地说，“总之，发生什么了？”

“兄弟会的人想在浴室突袭Peril，因为他们打听到他不是俄国人的那些事。显然他们买通了查看监狱监控录像的警卫。他们以为他是一个叫Russell Shannon的弗吉尼亚小子，假装自己是俄国人。”Napoleon挖苦道，“大千世界无奇不有，哈？”

“所以他们打起来了？”

“是啊，而且很快就疯狂地扩散开了。然后典狱长说所有人都没有早餐了。大家的反应可不怎么好，差不多每个人都很火大。去实验室的路上Peril袭击了几个警卫，我想他是拿了他们的通行证什么的。他开了门让所有人都出去了，在那之后他就跑去别的地方了。他把Shevchenko杀了吗？”

Teller叹了口气，“现在我们假设他杀了。所以你想做什么交易？”

“我或许有可能知道他计划的逃跑路线。我假设这值得你们放弃抓我回监狱。”Napoleon又瞥了眼Illya，那人冲他微微一笑。聪明的胡狼。

长长的一阵沉默后，Teller说，“好吧，我试试。”

“听起来不太肯定啊。”

“Solo，”Teller恼火地说，“一个俄国刺客正逍遥法外，还有一大群真正的暴力犯在逃。你真的远远够不上FBI现在的优先名单，好吗？我会尽我所能保证你能留在外面，行了吗？”

“好吧。他告诉我逃出去最好的方式就是偷警卫的制服。然后朝南面开，穿过边境。他在那里有‘地下’关系能帮他回莫斯科。”

“他把这些都告诉你了？”

“人们就喜欢把事情跟我说。另外，我觉得他想念和别人说俄语了。”

“好吧。”对面深吸了一口气，“离麻烦远点，Solo。”

“你也是，特工。”Napoleon挂断了。“现在开心了？”

“扔掉手机，踩上去。”Illya看着Napoleon照做。他缓缓把枪放低。“好吧。或许你没有说谎。”

“那现在怎样？”

Illya思索着。解决掉Napoleon依然是一个更简单干净的做法。把他留在这儿，其他人就算找得到他的尸体还得过阵子。

“他们迟早会发现是我帮你逃出去的，”Illya沉默的时候Napoleon又开口了，“我是说，那些囚犯会告诉他们我也参与了浴室斗殴。之后他们还会发现我打给Teller的手机来自一个死了的控制室警卫。他们会把这些都联系在一起。”

Illya慢慢点了头。Napoleon现在确实比之前卷入了更多的麻烦。“霍普韦尔的那架飞机。你确定它会载我们去古巴？”

“我以前用过。”

Illya把枪收起来。“带我们去古巴。之后再说。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 关于贿赂和骚扰狱警：他们工资太低，门槛太低，接受的训练也远远不够（在纽约的那些只接受了8周训练lol）：http://www.businessinsider.com.au/why-are-prison-guards-corrupt-2015-6
> 
> 弗吉尼亚州监狱囚犯安全分类：https://vadoc.virginia.gov/facilities/security-levels.shtm “最终影响分类决定的是罪名，刑期和犯罪行为。”
> 
> 你能坐小飞机去古巴吗？  
> http://www.airliners.net/aviation-forums/general_aviation/read.main/4122149  
> 显然很难，除非你的飞行计划经过批准（否则就会被击落！）。就当Napoleon的朋友买通了所有必要的人吧。请勿模仿，朋友们：）
> 
> 关于操作系统漏洞：我和一个程序员朋友聊了聊，深受启发，他认识澳大利亚政府黑客圈的一些人。你知道就是那些你电脑和别的设备更新安装的东西？没错。他对美国的评价也“是啊，基本上国安局也黑进了所有系统。问题只在于他们是否在乎而已。”
> 
> 用3个#就能打开一部iPhone 4这事是真的，也许在别的补丁里修复了，但针对特定运营商的手机也有别的代码可以绕过你的密码。
> 
>  
> 
> 译者注：  
> 胡狼：原文是jackal，前文译者太太译为小狗，我没有找到这个含义的出处，想了想这里还是改成胡狼，下文也是。作者太太manic_intent在写别的苏美文的时候也经常这么形容破仑，我觉得很适合他，毕竟胡狼的习性之一就是跟着狮子捡漏23333
> 
> 自由杀手：原文freelancer，前文译者太太译为独行侠，我认为结合上下文重点在于他到底是自由职业还是组织内的区别，所以改了。
> 
> 杀人执照：原文license to kill，应该是想双关一下007那部电影，不知道怎么翻出来就直译吧orz
> 
> 关于3个#就能打开iPhone 4这个我惊了一下，试了试我的小破6s反正没成功，很高兴这是个过时的漏洞了【
> 
> 说真的翻这章的时候好想吐槽，毛熊真的早就看上破仑了吧，发现他可能是间谍以后那么失望，后面破仑辩解的时候内心疯狂波动，好想相信他又怕是陷阱，最后明明杀了破仑是更干净利落的做法，但反正就是努力说服自己把他留下了，还要跟人家一起走【】


	2. Chapter 9

警告：本章分级为E。

d.

“你要是能把握好，”Josh在她们驶向布莱克监狱的路上说，“这可能是个得到提拔的机会。你是唯一一个看到危险的人，而且没人听你的。没人能预见到事情会发酵到这个地步。你尽力了。继续查。”

Gaby咬牙道：“我现在才不在乎什么提拔或者保住饭碗，好吧？我只想抓到那个俄国人。”

Joss赞赏地看着她，但他们下车时什么也没说。监狱已经处于封锁状态，余下的囚犯都被拖回自己的牢房。空地上站满了警察和狱警。Gaby亮了一下警徽，他们被推着穿过蓝色和灰色制服的人群，走进信息处理大楼，上楼到达顶楼。护理人员用担架抬走几具尸体，上面盖着白色被单。Gaby艰难地吞咽了一下：直面死亡对她来说还不太容易——但Joss仅仅只是瞥了一眼那些尸体就快速走了过去，镇定自若。

他们见到了面色死灰的Matthews和典狱长Coates，以及一屋子警官严肃地站在控制室里。Matthew见到Gaby上前时疲惫地朝她点点头。“这就是Waverly探员提到的那个FBI探员，”他告诉Coates，“Gaby Teller小姐……呃，探员。”

Gaby神色凝重地和一圈人握手，她补充了一句：“这位是CIA的Joss Henson探员。”

“我是Moss Kowalski，普罗维警署。”一个骨瘦如柴，冷汗涔涔的警官说。他大约四十多，颧骨上有一大块黑斑。他看起来忧心忡忡，脸色苍白，而且不知所措。

“Michael Walker，弗吉尼亚州警。很高兴见到你。”这个州警看起来要放松一点，但也没放松多少。他年轻一些，英俊高大，姜黄色的头发，脸上带着一个轻松的，大大的笑容。

Coates叹了口气。他老了，发福了，身材圆滚滚，肤色发红，穿的西装样式几年前就过时了。Coates管控布莱克监狱几十年了。“Matthews告诉我你之前就怀疑Russell Shannon的文件有问题。”

“我当时在以FBI的名义调查一个线索，”Gaby说，谨慎地决定暂时不要指责任何人，“那会儿还认为不太可能。”

“哎结果真的变成这样。老天爷，怎么会这样。Matthews，回放录像。”

Matthews依言飞快地敲着键盘。在他操作的时候，Gaby问：“指纹呢？”

“所有地方都查过了。那个俄国人的牢房，他从Matthews那里偷走的门禁卡，一大堆。”Coates面色阴沉而疲惫。此人自知他的职业生涯已经完蛋了。“我们还会有DNA结果，会比较有用。上帝啊，死了六个狱警。受伤的人更多。我们还在点人数，但估计至少有三十个犯人逃走了。”

“我们会在一天内把大部分人都抓回来的，”Walker爽快地保证，“这一片没什么地方能藏，除非他们能抢到车。大部分都是用跑的。脑子没想清楚。”

“我猜是吧，”Coates死气沉沉地说，对这番安慰不为所动，“来，看看这个。”

Matthews调取出最近的控制台屏幕的一段录像，Gaby和Joss凑过来看。那些警察没有动：显然他们已经看过了。屏幕显示两个狱警坐在控制室的桌上。他们很无聊：在监狱里一般出不了什么乱子，而他们得到的薪水反正可能也不够高。突然，门被踢开了。一个高个男人——那个俄国人——走了进来，像挥棒球棒一样挥着一把霰弹枪。与此同时，让Gaby大吃一惊的是，她看到Napoleon和另一个警卫扭打在一起，直到俄国人最后过来帮忙。这场一边倒的打斗结束之快堪称野蛮。

“老手。”Joss说着，她盯着屏幕，若有所思。俄国人说了什么，手里已经拿到一把左轮手枪，而Napoleon弯腰脱下倒在地上的警卫们的制服。

“婊子养的，”Gaby咕哝着，“他说谎了。”

“这还不明显吗。”Joss说。Gaby瞪着她，她干巴巴地继续说：“Solo跟你打电话的时候都快吓尿了，而且他还想装作没事。但我听得出来。我肯定他讲话的时候估计正对着枪口呢。那个什么去墨西哥的故事屁都不值。”在屏幕上，俄国人弯腰看了一会儿控制台，然后Napoleon和俄国人都穿上了警卫制服。“我想他帮俄国人逃出来以后又后悔了，没了利用价值。我们可能要找两具尸体。”

“Shevchenko和Solo？”Gaby感到恶心。她没想过要害Napoleon陷入这么大的麻烦，即便可能这也是Napoleon自己作的。他只是一个艺术品盗贼，运气不好，被CIA盯上了：他算是相对无辜的人了。Gaby没想害他丢命。

“Shevchenko死了吗？”Joss问Coates。

Coates摇头：“没有。他出来的时候杀了一个狱警，还穿走了制服。但之后我们就不知道他去哪里了，或者说不知道他的尸体在哪里，假设他是死了的话。那一整块区域都没有摄像监控，记得吗？CIA的要求。”

“被我们自己的神经质搞得一团糟，”Joss摇头说，“妈的。Sanders不会高兴的。”

“问问你们的哨卫。俄国人穿着制服，他肯定是用某种办法逃出去了……”Gaby打住了话头，想起Joss告诫她把事情简单化，“车钥匙。他开车出去的。这里的狱警有什么车？”

在停车场，他们发现身亡的Raymond Simmons的那辆路虎揽胜不见了。Walker转过身，打电话全州通缉那辆路虎和车牌号。他们简单问了哨卫几句，确实，有个哨卫看到那辆路虎开出去了，但他无暇多想，因为那会儿犯人都在朝他开枪。有两个人坐在前排，哨卫说。他记得这件事，尽管关于那辆车没什么其他印象了。那辆路虎开得也不急。他只以为是典狱长派了几个人去执行紧急任务，可能是去组织增援了。

“Solo和俄国人，”Joss肯定道。Gaby麻木地点点头，“Shevchenko的尸体可能在后备箱里。”

“那个名单怎么样了？自由杀手的？”Gaby问。

“还没进展。”

这一天过得很漫长。Joss坚持要研究俄国人在淋浴间最后一次斗殴的监控片段，还有他第三个死亡的室友以及其他两个的监控。Gaby看不下去。他的所有动作都高效得残忍。上一秒他还静立不动，下一刻，他就像是转变成了某种致命武器，为杀人而生。

电话响了，是在霍普敦查探的几个FBI探员。他们找到了可能是Russell Shannon尸体的东西，或者说反正是剩下来的一部分，它成了油桶里一些‘可疑的烂泥’，下面还有一个烧坏了的取暖器，在距离据称他抢劫过的那个汽油站一英里处。

“标准处理，”Joss在Gaby告诉她后说，“在墨西哥有个人这么对付毒贩团伙，熔化了差不多五百具尸体。他把尸体放在五十五加仑的油桶里，加几袋碱液，放尸体，用水灌满，然后在下面生火。就这么简单。”

“此路不通，”Gaby认命了，再次感到一阵恶心。

“这人是个老手。”Joss耸耸肩，“问题在于他到底是不是一个自由杀手。”

“你觉得他不是？”

“现在这世道？不能确定。我猜还有两个装着‘可疑的烂泥’的油桶，也许很快就会找到了。”

在布莱克没什么可做的了。Joss明显不耐烦地想走，她显然收到了兰利的召唤，因此Gaby提出让她开车。匡提科现在估计不是个好去处，就算她没当着Waverly的面说“我告诉过你了”。

Walker打电话给Gaby的时候她们已经在路上开了一个小时。“我们这儿有人打电话说他看到新闻，有线索提供，”Gaby一接通电话调到免提，Walker就开门见山地说，“一个灰狗巴士司机。他说今天白班的时候有个狱警上车，在格林斯博罗下的车。他说那会儿觉得有点奇怪，为什么一个狱警要搭公交，但直到后来看到新闻发生了暴乱才意识到这件事有多怪。”

“公交路线说得通，”Joss皱眉，“如果俄国人扔下了那辆路虎——”

“抱歉，Teller探员，但公交司机说那绝对不是一个金发高个子，”Walker打断她，“是个上了年纪的。将近五十岁，或者五十多。黑发。眼神冷冰冰的。我给他看了你存档的那张照片，他说就是他。是Shevchenko。他还活着。”

“他逃走了？”Gaby诧异地问。

Joss笑了一声，“俄国老特工。论狡猾谁都比不过。最好通缉他，我们要在那个刺客之前找到他。”

“也有可能他先杀了那个俄国人，然后逃走的。”

Joss摇头，“我怀疑不是。和我们接到Solo那通奇怪的电话的时间对不上。我的看法是，Shevchenko溜出监狱，或者不知道用什么方法逃走了。俄国人决定先让他去，以后再找机会。他开车出来，逼着Solo打电话给你，然后他开枪杀了Solo，一个人开走了。”

Joss的假设听起来有什么地方不对，但Gaby打消了她的疑虑。Gaby很欣赏Joss探员身上那股强烈的自信。“好吧。我想你说得对。”

Joss看了她一会儿，“听着，Teller。我们能走到这一步都多亏了你的预感。显然，你的直觉很准。所以假如你又有了什么预感？告诉我。我不会端架子。”

“只是……”Gaby犹豫了一下，然后摇摇头，“我们先照你说的做。我还没想到别的。”

 

VIII.

开往南边的路上一片沉默。虽然在机场的会面正如Napoleon预期的那样进行，Illya依然很紧绷。这架小小的六座穆尼是一架坚固的轻型飞机，机头的螺旋桨隆隆转动起来，带他们划过海面，向南而去。实际上Napoleon还帮了个忙——飞机的剩余的部分都被纸箱塞得满满当当，装着运给南边供应商的违禁品，遵照贿赂打点好的计划一路飞去。

Napoleon差不多一年前的时候飞过这条路线，虽然那条路线方向与此相反，是从古巴往弗吉尼亚飞，然后北上。那会儿他觉得这事挺有意思，可以练练他新学的飞行技能，同时还能接触到黑市网络的另一面。而现在，他的手又湿又冷，借来的衣服都被汗浸透了。那个走私犯向他们保证那辆路虎和狱警制服都会妥善处理。Illya看起来并不在乎。他毫无表情，难以捉摸。

他们在圣卢西亚岛附近的机场降落。Napoleon交出钥匙，等待地勤人员检查箱子以及和弗吉尼亚那边联络。然后他们和一圈人握手，当中一个地勤给了他一串车钥匙。交易进行到了最后一步。他们无言地走出机场，让地勤负责从飞机上卸货。在他们走向停车场的路上，Napoleon顺从地把钥匙交给Illya。

钥匙不带电子遥控，但也无妨——只有一辆轿车等在充当泊车区的土地上，挨着的那辆卡车显然是运货用的。这辆黄色的50年代经典款雪佛兰又大又笨重，当地人称为máquina（机械）。禁运令的副作用。雪佛兰被人精心翻修过，甚至还抛了光，但明显还是老旧，可能都不太适于上路了。座椅缝了好几块补丁，一盏车灯都碎了。

“我们现在到古巴了。”Illya打开门坐上驾驶座的时候，Napoleon说。

“显而易见。”

Napoleon咽下一声叹息。“没有CIA特工从灌木丛中冲出来逮捕我们。我现在自由了？”

Illya转过来，若有所思地打量他，“你为什么要问？”

“或许我们可以就此各走各路了。没有冒犯的意思。”

“你要去哪儿？”

“我不确定。也许在圣卢西亚待几天会不错。雪白沙滩，碧蓝大海，一杯冷饮。”

Illya朝他露出一个微笑，算不上友好。那是一匹狼带着微笑在猎物周围徘徊。“我有个更好的主意。我们开个两小时左右去哈瓦那，SVR在那里有一间不错的安全屋。我会在哈瓦那待一段时间，等待指令。”

“而……在那种情况下，究竟要我干嘛？”

“你说过你床上功夫了得。是吗，小胡狼？”狼咧嘴笑了，露出利齿，饶有兴味且侵略性十足，“我觉得我们应该验证一下。”

情欲打了Napoleon一个措手不及，脉搏在他的皮肤底下疯狂跳动，脸颊都烧起来。搞什么鬼？Illya几个小时前差点把他杀了。Napoleon会考虑这个可能性都肯定是疯了。“呃，就确认一下。我现在确实自由了？”

“你想走可以走。不过车我要留下。你可以问他们再要一辆，或者走到圣卢西亚去。从这过去要不了多久。”

Napoleon缓缓用手揉自己的脸。他感觉头晕目眩，脑子里一团糟。但问题一直出在Illya身上，这也是为什么Napoleon会如此沉迷，以至于有那么一刻，在废弃的汽油站旁，他都忘了要留个心眼。Illya的某种特质引诱着Napoleon灵魂深处躁动不安的部分，如同飞蛾扑火。再一次，老虎尾巴就在触手可及的地方，叫他蠢蠢欲动。

“就去哈瓦那。”

SVR的安全屋是一套殖民时期的公寓，在哈瓦那旧城区，位于主教街（Calle Obispo）和克里斯托公园（Parque Cristo）之间一条安静的小路上。公寓在一幢角楼的二楼，俯瞰一条和主教街垂直的马路。屋子里落了灰，陈设简陋，大都是些廉价的柳条家具，地上铺了灰砖，在玄关Napoleon就能看到裸露出黑色钢筋的外阳台。玄关的墙刷白了，但里面的客厅却是可怕的向日葵黄。

倒不是说Napoleon还有机会再凑近看看。Illya在他身后关上门后立刻把Napoleon钉上了白色的石灰墙。Illya微笑着看Napoleon像个吓呆的猎物般僵住，然后用力吻上他。Napoleon紧绷了一会儿，他回吻时Illya发出一声低吼。Napoleon闭紧双眼，呻吟着，对方的大腿挤进他两腿之间，修长的手指捏上他的屁股。他将之视为邀请，在对方坚硬的肌肉上磨蹭自己，喘息着想要更多。

“目前为止和同女人做没什么差别。”Illya说，只有一点气息不稳。他轻咬着Napoleon的喉咙，在他的皮肤上吮出一个吻痕。

“你对女孩儿这么粗手粗脚？”

Illya轻笑一声，低沉粗哑，他一手紧紧抓上Napoleon的臀部，足以留下痕迹。“看她喜欢什么。不过通常不会。告诉我，你有多会吸老二？”

Napoleon颤抖了一下，舔了舔忽然发干的嘴唇，然后努力露出一个挑衅的笑容。“看情况。你有多持久？因为假如我要这么麻烦，”Napoleon嬉笑着补充一句，“那我希望做到有始有终。”

Illya眼神一闪，紧紧盯着他，然后笑了，又是那种狼一般的，掠夺者的微笑。“跪下，小胡狼。”

Napoleon照做了。那感觉无法违抗，他再次感到头晕目眩，因渴望而疯狂。他的手指颤抖着解开Illya借来的牛仔裤扣子，在拉下拉链时发出一声呻吟。恐惧与欲望紧紧交缠，Napoleon不太确定自己到底在干嘛，但失控的感觉让他兴奋，只需一双轻轻搭在脑后的大手就能定住他，那双手Napoleon见过它们在几天内就杀了数不清的人，易如反掌。

扯下Illya的裤子和内裤，Napoleon伸手握住粗大的老二，睁大了眼睛。Illya下面就像他体型一样可观，又粗又长，比Napoleon习惯的尺寸都更大。他舔湿嘴唇，充满紧张和期待，Illya的手在他发间微微收紧，他顺从地低下头，顺着筋脉舔出一条湿痕，然后在那双手越抓越紧警告他的时候主动把顶端含入口中。他还没那么疏于练习。他花了点时间控制自己的咽反射，然后Napoleon用嘴唇包住牙齿，尽可能地吞到极限，让老二慢慢滑进来。把Illya全部吞下让他下巴酸疼，Illya的东西沉甸甸地压在他舌头上。

Illya低声笑了，喉音沙哑：“看看你。全都吞下去了。聪明的小胡狼。”一只大手离开了Napoleon的头撑在墙上，另一只手穿过他的头发。Napoleon呻吟着，面色潮红。“要是其他人知道你能做这个，你在监狱里会很忙的。”Napoleon渴望而慵懒地吸着，闭着眼，Illya哼了一声，“这就是你要的？‘做’到有始有终？”他臀部朝前耸动，Napoleon噎了一下，发出一声不满的闷哼，然后他听到Illya又笑起来，像低沉的咳嗽声，他的大腿紧紧压住Napoleon的肩膀。“我想我很高兴最后没把你杀了。”

Illya动了起来，Napoleon呻吟着，绝望贴在他的皮肤下哼鸣，他摸索着抓住Illya的臀部。一开始Illya的动作还很小心，但当Napoleon仅仅只是轻哼着放松下来，还把自己往他身上拽的时候，Illya猛地插了进来，抓着Napoleon头皮的手变得强硬，逼着Napoleon在他每次撞进喉咙的时候吞下他的老二。粗暴的动作弄疼了他的下巴，Napoleon再次和咽反射作斗争，泪水在眼中打转。他能听到自己贴着嘴里的肉刃发出了热切急迫的哀鸣，他的喉咙抽搐着，包裹住撑开他的粗大顶端。他的嗓子会撑裂的，但Napoleon不在乎；他太久没这样受人压制，这样吞下过别人了，他受人全盘掌控，而上帝啊他自己的老二都疼了。

急于得到纾解，Napoleon探下去摸索自己的裤子，他听到Illya又笑了起来，带着一种残酷的黑色幽默意味。他应该猜到这个的，但当他把自己老二放出来的时候，Illya捏紧了他的后颈，“不许摸你自己，不许射出来。”Illya对他说，Napoleon恳求地发出抗议的哼哼，Illya低声笑了：“很快就好，我的小胡狼。”

无论以什么标准定义这都谈不上“很快”。有时，Illya感觉自己快到了，他就会低吼着慢下来，Napoleon则发出不情愿的咕哝。有次他干脆全部拔了出来，让Napoleon凑过来轻轻舔弄冠部和包皮，再猛地插回他的喉咙。还有一次Illya的呼吸渐渐变得急促，快要攀上高潮的时候，他却只是停了下来，拉近Napoleon深深埋进他的喉咙，发出含混满足的叹息，而Napoleon会呜咽着胡乱抓挠Illya的膝盖。这是Napoleon做过的最长的口活，而且他完全没有主动权；他的膝盖很痛，泪水浸湿了他的双颊，但他还不被允许射出来，尽管他老二渗出的前液都滴到了灰砖上。

Illya又要到了时候，他再次拉开了Napoleon，而Napoleon发出了一声破碎的、嘶哑的啜泣，神情迷乱。他没有抵抗，只听到Illya用俄语，大概，悄声说了句什么，或是从更深处，自原始的情欲中发出了协和的低鸣。Illya草草撸动自己，听到Napoleon不高兴的呜咽时又笑了起来，低沉粗哑。一股浓厚的热液射在Napoleon脸上，从他的脸颊到下巴，他的喉咙，划出一道肮脏的痕迹，他茫然地眨着眼，喘着气，Illya用手掌接住了剩下的液体。他靠向墙，平复呼吸，然后在Napoleon凑上前舔净Illya弄脏的手时低声笑了。他的拇指抹过Napoleon的脸，然后微微扣进他的嘴。Napoleon用牙齿贪婪地磨咬拇指上的硬茧。

“Hmm，”Illya哼了一声，挺起身，“我说过你不许射。”

Napoleon眨了眨眼，低下头。他都没意识到自己射了。他想为自己辩解几句，但只发出了嘶哑的声音就咳了起来。修长的手指捏住他的下颌，几乎是温柔地挑起他的下巴。

“还需努力，我想。”狼如此说道，而当他面露微笑，Napoleon喘息着舔了舔唇。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 墨西哥熔化的尸体的来源，假如你们真的好奇的话：  
> http://chemistry.stackexchange.com/questions/4877/is-it-actually-possible-to-dispose-of-a-body-with-hydrofluoric-acid
> 
> AirBnB真是搜索国外公寓的神器。SVR的安全屋就是根据哈瓦那的真实房屋列表写的。
> 
>  
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> 为什么我翻的肉都是这个风格……真的累死了。本来上周就翻好了但是因为翻完感觉完全不对又调整了下。如果还是很柴对不起orz


	3. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Illya.

Illya听到Napoleon在卧室的动静时， 他正在安静地组装一个短波无线电装置，内部零件是从楼下当铺买回来的电子产品里拆下废物利用的。他起身，放下无线电的零件，光着脚，轻轻地走出狭小的客厅。卧室的几扇窗户装了蓝色百叶，窗外街道寂静，阳光在床上投下两道光影。Napoleon赤裸地蜷在弄脏的被单下，打着哈欠。尽管开着窗，屋子里闻起来还是充满性和汗水的味道。Illya笑了。

Napoleon斜眼瞥向窗户：“我的天。几点了？”他的声音还是很沙哑。

“差不多都快吃午饭了。我买了吃的。”Illya加了一句。然而 他在床边坐了下来，扯下被单，露出Napoleon大腿优美的线条。Illya让他翻身的时候Napoleon轻笑了一下，然后喘了一声——Illya故意用拇指按他肿胀的粉色穴口，那儿还留有湿漉漉的润滑剂。 

“还来？你真是贪得无厌啊。”Napoleon轻声道。Illya踢掉鞋子 ，开始解皮带。

“试点新的。”Illya从牛仔裤和内裤里跨出来，他解开衬衫扣子，但没抖落它，就这么上了床。Napoleon朝他笑得狡黠，脸颊埋进枕头。 Napoleon抵着床单的老二也硬了，他热情十足地看着Illya撕开一个新的安全套戴上，倒了润滑剂在上面。 

“疼吗？”Illya一边问一边挺入。Napoleon还松着，老二比前一晚容易滑入得多，不过 Napoleon咕哝着沉下腰的时候，摩擦还是产生滞涩的感觉。

“Mm，问得有点晚了，不是吗？”

“反正我还是会操你，”Illya承认，他轻咬Napoleon的后颈，“只是快和慢的问题……”

“或许……最好暂时还是慢慢来。”Napoleon说。Illya一顶到底，双球撞上Napoleon的肉体。Napoleon疼得抽了一下，然后又低声笑起来，虽然他还抵着木制床头板和床边支撑自己 ，但他把腿分得更开，弓起身，“不知怎么我真的没想到……呃……我在哈瓦那的所有时间会真的都用来做这个 。”

“时间利用充分，”Illya直言，同时温柔地摆动，进入身下热情的躯体，他轻松地握着Napoleon的胯部，把他抬高，“我在想或许并不是只能在哈瓦那做。”

Napoleon呻吟了一声，贴着Illya弓起背，闭上双眼：“现在可能不是谈这个的好时机。”他喘息着说。

“哦？”Illya饶有兴味地问，“我看似乎正是时候。 ”他挤进更深处，就为了 听到Napoleon的吸气声。这也很不错，虽然慢，但能看到Napoleon这样赤裸裸地面对Illya的欲望的模样，不堪一击。

“我不知道是否——哦老天——一个SVR特工真的，啊，能赚那么多钱养一个，你们怎么说这种，男宠在莫斯科，”Napoleon气喘吁吁，慢吞吞地说，“另外，在你们那儿这不是犯法的吗？”

“不算犯法。但很……复杂。”

“很肯定你这是委婉的说法。”

“我知道，”Illya认真地说，又一次吻了Napoleon的后颈，“我实际上并不那么经常呆在莫斯科。而且我也不会在哈瓦那留太久。但我还想去别的地方，能让我们做个靠谱的体检。”

“为什么呢？”Napoleon嘴上这么问，却又促狭一笑。小胡狼总有太多的野性，顽劣十足。 

“我想不戴套操你。”Illya俯身咬他，比之前更用力，在Napoleon汗水淋漓的肩膀上留下一个新鲜的咬痕，标记他，“灌满你。让你一直湿着 。”

Napoleon双颊潮红，Illya与他弓起的背部贴得足够紧密，可以感受到他发出的低声呜咽。“那……Illya……我——”

“总算，银舌头也有打结的时候。我喜欢。”Illya又在Napoleon另一边肩膀上咬了一下，Napoleon啜泣着，垂下头，露出顺从的姿态。狼发出低沉的声音表示满意，Illya露出牙齿，顺着Napoleon的脊柱一路刮下，再原路返上。

“我……”Napoleon尖声，接着猛地向后挺起臀部，曲起手指紧紧抓住被单，“操我。用力点。”

“你还疼着。”

“我知道，”Napoleon微微发抖，“我不在乎了。”

“很好。”Illya贴着Napoleonic的耳朵低沉地说，在Napoleon又颤栗了一阵时笑了。然后他向前顶弄，把Napoleon的臀部抬得更高，而Napoleon的嘴埋进枕头里，好在Illya粗暴地深深插入的时候堵住叫声。当Illya如此野蛮地动作的时候快感似乎也更强烈，醺然散漫的陶醉感中充斥着嗜血的欲望；扣紧在Napoleon肉体中的手指；喘息和低吼。

但小胡狼没有就这样屈服。 Napoleon贴着Illya的皮肤下缓缓扭动，每一息间都贴得更近；他或许是把喉咙暴露给了Illya，但这礼物是一个诱饵，一份Illya无法拒绝的邀请。他们，在某种程度上，有如一体双生，但又截然不同。是Napoleon身上的野性唤醒了沉睡在Illya血液中的黑暗野兽。

Napoleon就像听见了这声音一般，他大笑起来，沙哑的喘息不时夹杂在床头板断断续续撞击那堵破墙的砰砰声中。Napoleon快要到了，很快就要到了；Illya可以感觉到他身体的紧绷，他的呼吸变浅了。Illya蜷起在Napoleon肚子下的手，草草撸动他的老二让他射出来，Napoleon随之发出一声闷在枕头里的叫喊。Illya慢慢骑着他，他在Napoleon背上吮吸出一个红色的吻痕，然后亲吻它，品尝舌尖的咸味。Napoleon呻吟着，呼吸急促又懒洋洋的，整个人散发着漫不经心的餍足。他沉下腰，翘起臀部把Illya吞得更深，这时轮到Illya呻吟了，Napoleon尚带着不自知的热切，而这就足够让Illya交待了。他颤抖着释放了 。

在Illya把弄脏的安全套打结，拿去扔掉的时候，Napoleon成功地，相当颤颤巍巍地，走到了淋浴间，他靠在蓝色的墙砖上给自己打上肥皂。Illya已经穿戴整齐，肩膀斜靠在浴室门上看着 ，Napoleon朝他咧嘴一笑。小胡狼，又为自己洋洋得意了。

“你的提议中或许有一条可以商量一下，”Napoleon做出让步的样子。

“有话直说。”

“你可以继续做你的事，我也继续做我的，”Napoleon试探着提议，说了出来，“人们通常不都这样吗？”

Illya已经有好多年都不知道一般人的‘通常’是什么了。他知道Napoleon很可能也和他一样。“也许吧。”这个提议看起来更好，尽管风险更大。但Illya知道，想要把小胡狼留在身边，就不能想着把它的牙齿都拔了，不然它就会逃得离他远远的，一直逃进黑暗中。“我会继续为我的国家服务，而你可以继续当一个蹩脚的小偷。”

Napoleon气急败坏地含糊咒骂了什么，怒瞪着大笑起来的Illya。他信步走回客厅，拿起了无线电的零件。他已经从核心装置开始组装好了，这时Napoleon重新出现，穿着新换上的白衬衫和灰色牛仔裤，同样赤着脚。至少，衣服很合身。Illya示意放在桌子另一端的三明治，Napoleon点点头，一瘸一拐地走去厨房，从壶里倒了一杯水。

“你在装什么？”

“短波无线电。”

“真是个有趣的爱好。”

Illya嗤了一声：“我靠无线电得到指令。密文。完全匿名。在现代社会是种奢侈。”他打开组装完成的无线电，调到一个频道，传出的滋滋声伴着一种对于未经受训的耳朵来说就像普通静电的杂音。现在他只能等待。

“那……听起来不太对，”Napoleon狐疑地说，“对吗？”

“还没到时候。”Illya清理剩下的碎片，然后把无线电放在离窗户更近的地方。Napoleon一瘸一拐地走过来，小心翼翼地坐在小桌子上。在包装好的三明治旁边，Illya拿出了他买的另一样东西，一个小盒子，木盖上画了黑白的方块。

“总有一天你会厌烦吊打我的，”Napoleon这么跟他说，不过他还是主动帮Illya布置好棋盘，一手还拿着三明治。

“永远不会。”

 

Gaby.

Shevchenko逃到西边，然后又去了南边。他们在田纳西差点就抓住了他，在路易斯安那那次更近，但还是失手了。Gaby明白Joss说过的“诡计多端”是什么意思了。Shevchenko就如何躲避雷达给她们好好上了一课，这可是在现代社会，通过美国国家安全局，Gaby几乎可以连上世界上所有的监控网络摄像头。他朝墨西哥边境而去。

“没什么，”当Gaby指出这一点时，Joss说道。她们在博蒙特镇，在一张床上挤了一晚，吃了早餐，“如果他在南部逃到另一边，那我就可以接手了。”

Gaby一脸不悦，深感失望。她交叉双腿坐在床上，膝盖上放着笔记本，“还是没有那个俄国人的行踪——不管他是谁。”

“他不在我们手头那些雇佣杀手常见名单里。”

“意味着他是新人？”

“你看到他怎么动作了。他不是新手，虽然看起来很年轻。”Joss噘起嘴，“我有个新想法。但我们没法证明。”

“什么？”

“就当是一种怀疑吧。”Joss最后还是说，“但我真的看不懂一个能心思缜密到杀了三个人再伪装成意外的人，自己混入监狱，花了六个月等待时机，却只是……闹出那么大的动静，而且有可能空手而归。”

Gaby缓缓点头。她也在想这个问题。“太多变数了。”

“如果是我的话，假如我打算在牢房里痛击一个老男人？我会直接打开CIA大门通往他的区域，而不是最后一扇门。典狱长卡有这个权限。他本可以把他困在那里，然后进去痛揍他一顿再出来，谁也不会知道。”

“而且其他失踪的车都找到了，”Gaby补充道，“除了路虎。”

“而他在逃跑前肯定还没拿下俄国人，”Joss点头，“所以我一直在想。我已经跟兰利传过话了。我们要好好梳理一遍Shevchenko留给我们的信息。”

“你认为他是被故意安插进来的？”Gaby皱眉，“那是个救援任务？而不是意图刺杀？”

“这是一种可能性，”Joss承认，“这是个坏消息。这意味着有两个SVR特工境内在逃。两个人都是冷酷无情的杀手。差不多是Sanders最糟糕的噩梦了。”

“嗯，”Gaby坚定地说，“我们每天都离Shevchenko更近一步了。当我们找到他的时候，或许我们就能找到答案。”

“我只是在想我们是不是该留意自己的背后了，”Joss若有所思地说，她在床上翻了个身，看着窗外，“你知道，”她加了一句，“你还不太差，菜鸟。”

“谢了，”Gaby干巴巴地说。

“要是你想看看世界，做点别的事？告诉我。”

Gaby大笑出声：“谢谢了。但我想我的老板可能比你的好点。就这么一说。”她蜷起身准备睡的时候，她的电话响了。

是Waverly，可能是让她报告。Shevchenko和俄国人的那堆事还是让Waverly有了一种信任危机的神经质情结。Gaby哀叹一声，Joss幸灾乐祸地笑她：“好好考虑下。”

 

Pablo和朋友们

“来了封邮件，”Pablo说，他在沙滩上躺在Joey旁边，两个人在坎昆沐浴着墨西哥温柔的阳光。“刑警杀手说他没——事。他希望我们也安全逃出来了，这之类的。”

“我就说他会没事的。”Joey眼睛都没睁地说，“他甩掉那个俄国人了吗？”

“没说呢，”Pablo承认，慢吞吞懒洋洋地说，“你知道吗哥们，我想或许我们需要重新考虑下我们的生活目标。”

“啥？”

“你知道我一直在沙滩上卖些好玩意儿，就那棵黄棕榈那边的安静角落。有两个礼拜我连自己名字都不记得了，和一个长头发晒得黑黝黝的家伙做朋友——”

Joey皱眉：“那个你本来以为是耶稣结果其实是什么哈佛教授的家伙？”

“——呃对，而且我们聊了聊你懂，哲学还有哥德尔定理还有一些乱七八糟的，我想那些东西改变了我的生活。”Pablo非常严肃地说。

“哦是吗？你们都讲了些啥？”

“我记不得了。但是些关于逻辑的东西，非常深刻，哥们。关于为啥你永远也没法证明那些狗屁理论。”Pablo郑重其事地说，“我想我们应该做点合法生意。我们可以赚了钱然后剩下的半辈子都在山上坐着，冥想生命的意义。”

“……好吧，”Joey眨了眨眼，“但你打算做什么行当，老兄？我们差点高中都没能读完。我们没上过大学。我们也不能回美国。我的所有创业经验都来自于毒品交易。而你是个专门作假的骗子。”

“是啊哥们。我在想呢。现在有什么行当可以把我们的现有技能全用上呢？我们要怎么靠理直气壮地撒谎来赚大钱，而且还是一大笔他妈的合法的钱？突然一个点子就冒出来了，哥们。它突然就有了，就在我和那个我本来以为是耶稣但其实是个很有文化的流浪汉教授呆在沙滩上的时候。它就这么砸中我了。”

“所以我们到底要做啥？”

Pablo用胳膊肘钩住自己，若有所思地凝望着波光粼粼的碧蓝大海：“Joey，我们要去做广告。”

 

Napoleon.

布拉格的春天非常宜人。Napoleon穿着白色外套，双手插在口袋里，欣赏着在查理大桥上摆摊的一组小型画作。这些画和Napoleon一般会青睐去偷的那种相比很业余，但色彩鲜明，画作中的那种勃勃生机很合他的口味。所以他付了钱，当他离开那个摊贩走向下一个摊位的时候，几根修长的手指从他手里抢走了牛皮纸包着的画。

他们一边走，Illya一边瞥了眼画，嗤了一声，然后把它重新包好还给Napoleon：“你？花钱买画？世界要完蛋了。”

“抢劫一个街边摊贩可没什么意思，不是吗？”Napoleon开玩笑地指出。

“我还以为你会呆在国家美术馆，”Illya说，脸上带着一个尖锐的微笑，“莫奈还有梵高，整个房间摆满了毕加索的名画——”

“是你说要保持低调，”Napoleon提醒他，“因为你在忙一些‘非常微妙的工作’，我还记着呢。”

Illya耸耸肩：“买了一副自由女神的画像。真奇怪。”

“它画得很不错。”

Illya斜睨了Napoleon一眼：“你想家了？”问得直截了当，非常Illya。

“完全没有。不过你知道吗——在她的底座上镌刻了一串碑文，是Emma Lazarus作的一首诗。它的片段是这样的：

在这海水冲洗的日落重门，将矗立起

一位手持火炬的伟大女性，火焰是被

囚禁的闪电，流亡者的母亲

就是她的姓名。

这幅画让我有点伤怀。仅此而已。”毕竟，Napoleon自己实际上就是个流亡者，从他自己的国家被流放。

“流亡者的母亲，”Illya重复了一遍，他的笑容变得像一个模糊的幽灵，“你的国家喜欢讽刺意味。你相信这世上存在超自然力量吗？”

Illya又陷入了古怪的情绪。“我想，用不可知论者形容我更确切。我没法真的证明它是否存在或者不存在。怎么了？你呢？”

“我想我看够了这世上的最肮脏的一面，足以让我认为这无关紧要。”Illya生硬地说，“但教堂是有力量的，在你和我的国家都是。据说不信仰基督教的人很难当上美国总统。”

“噢是的。我们有一个党派都是忠实的信徒，这之类的人。实际上两派都是。我想这当中只有一个穆斯林，而他是民主党人。当然了。”

“而他们却把主要精力都花在次要的小事上。《新约》的重点在于救人和济贫，至于剩下的那些，”Illya耸耸肩，“我不喜欢虚伪的人。 ”他最后说。

“我们恐怕太迷信金牛犊*了，我们这些资本主义者，”Napoleon嬉皮笑脸地说，试着笑了下，“要是我能的话，可能会选择偷走它。”

“你？我见过你对那些你认为‘俗不可耐’的东西有多么嗤之以鼻。”

“这个嘛，”Napoleon假装想了想，“说不定那是巴里*的作品呢。”Illya没有笑，他仔细打量Illya的神情。“你情绪不对劲。”

让Napoleon觉得有趣又让他惊讶的是，Illya看了他一会儿，然后单手环住了他的腰。有几个游人诧异地瞥了他们俩几眼，但多数路人只是不感兴趣地无视了他们。“我在一年前的今天遇到你。”

“在监狱里，”Napoleon提醒道，他的笑容扩大了，“真没想到。而且我很确定那会儿太暗了，我什么也没看到。”

“你毁了这一刻，”Illya这么说，不过他微笑着，笑容中虽没有幽默意味，但有一种暖融融的占有欲。 Illya的手悄悄爬下，轻轻按在Napoleon的臀部。就在昨天晚上，他们的小游戏在那里留下了月牙形的淤青。Napoleon在Illya紧握的手中轻轻推了一下，Illya的眼神明显暗了下来，他得意地笑了。

“你在布拉格的事忙得怎么样了？”Napoleon问。

“暂告一段落。一切都准备好了。”

“我们要从这个国家逃走吗？”

“Mm。可能还不需要。”

“那我们去国家美术馆吧。我还没去过。然后可能去阿尔克龙餐厅（Alcron）*，吃顿晚餐。”

“人们就是这么找到你的，”Illya拖长了音调说，不过 他还是在Napoleon的太阳穴落下一吻，“你有习惯可循。像只猫一样。”

Napoleon叹了口气，开玩笑地装出恼火的样子：“那你又有什么建议？要庆祝周年纪念日的话？”

“Mm。”狼苏醒了，在Napoleon的侧面发出低沉的声音，沉吟着。玩弄，对于狼来说，是狩猎中必不可少的一部分。“我想我们应该先去美术馆。看一看。然后我们随便吃点晚餐。在那之后，或许我们再回美术馆，”Illya带着尖锐的笑容说，“再拿回一副莫奈。”

“为什么，Illya，我太震惊了，”Napoleon说，惊讶像展开的外壳，露出之下的暖意和巨大的惊喜 ，“说好的保持低调呢？”

“那是之前的事了，”Illya的吻落在更低的地方，看起来就像爱人随意温柔的一吻，尽管在Illya起身前，Napoleon感觉到牙齿轻轻擦过他的下巴，“那么？”

“很高兴看到，”Napoleon干巴巴地说，“我最终还是把你拉低到我的档次了。‘蹩脚的小偷小摸’，是这么说的吧？”

Illya耸肩，“你之前被抓住或许是因为大意了。”他说，在Napoleon的怒瞪下幸灾乐祸地笑起来。Napoleon低吼着拉下Illya低头吻他的时候他还在笑，他们面前的这座桥建于六个多世纪前，依然屹立在时间的长河之中。Illya断开了吻，调整呼吸 ，那只狼映在他的眼中，等待着。

“我通常一个人工作，”Napoleon强调，他感觉得到Illya的轻笑，紧紧贴着他，无声无息，饥肠辘辘，就像潮汐缓慢的隆隆声，十分亲密，“但我想——今天，我可以破例一次。只是为了你。”

“我真幸运，”Illya说，他的语气里有一种奇怪的严肃，没有Napoleon预期中玩笑的意味；这是对Illya自己的反抗，对环境的反抗，对时间的反抗。Napoleon笑了。除了以同样的严肃，他还能怎么回应呢？

“致幸运，”Napoleon低语，轻轻蹭着Illya的下巴，然后嘴唇摩挲过更低处，越来越低，而Illya不假思索地抬起下巴，向他露出了喉咙。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 短波无线电和间谍活动：从Medium上面的一篇精彩文章中看来的，“想收听间谍广播吗？你要这么做”  
> https://medium.com/war-is-boring/want-to-listen-to-spy-broadcasts-heres-how-af632c532db1 
> 
> 要是你真的特别特别好奇的话，你可以到这个电台网站收听：  
> http://priyom.org/ 
> 
> 肯定会有人问我为什么选布拉格，抢答一下，显然那里现在的情况比冷战时还糟，到处都是俄罗斯间谍  
> http://europe.newsweek.com/russian-spying-czech-republic-worse-cold-war-315482
> 
> 我在开头就放了免责声明，标签里也写了这个监狱是我编出来的，会有不准确的地方。它是编出来的。:)不过，对于那些对现实中的监狱感到好奇的人：可以看看《红洋葱》(Red Onion)上人权观察(Human Rights Watch)的这篇专题。我原本打算把这座超级森严的监狱当作布莱克监狱的原型，后来觉得太难了，就改成一个接近的安保设施算了。  
> http://www.hrw.org/reports/1999/redonion/
> 
> 感谢阅读~
> 
>  
> 
> 译者注：  
> 2020.02.06 改了末章一处误译。本来发完没多久就发现了，一直想着全文修一遍再一起放上来，结果拖到现在完全没眼看这个译文了lol感谢大家海涵。
> 
> * 自由女神像的碑文翻译来自网络搜索，署名是沅湘。  
> * 金牛犊：出自《圣经·出埃及记》。亚伦擅自铸造了金牛犊当作神来拜祭，结果上帝降怒于亚伦和百姓。  
> * 巴里：应该指的是安托万-路易·巴里，法国雕塑家，以动物铜像雕塑闻名，善于捕捉和表现动态美。  
> * Alcron：Restaurant Alcron，布拉格的一家米其林餐厅。
> 
> 顺带一提，我记得原作者manic_intent本职是做广告的hhhh中间Pablo和Joey两个逗比的那段大概可以看作对行业的调侃233333


End file.
